This invention relates to vehicle tires, including spare tires, and more particularly to tires specifically designed to include modules for electronically monitoring tire performance and for other tire information. The invention is particularly useful for attaching the module to be supported near the interior surface of the tire.
With the increased use of electronics for recording, identification and monitoring devices used in vehicle tires the problem of incorporating these electronic modules within or upon the tire continues. Electronic chips or other generally rigid or semi-rigid devices have been made to monitor and/or record a number of tire parameters, as well as to identify and locate tires. These include manufacturing and inventory data, sales and distribution information, physical performance data, environmental engineering data and the like. Modules can store data to be updated, collect 1 data for future evaluations and/or can be a read on demand device within the scope of this invention. Electronic modules can either have their own energy source or be activated by remote devices. In summary, electronic devices are known to generally provide whatever the user's needs may be. Some typical modules of the electronic type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,486; 4,911,21; 5,218,861; and 5,573,610.
In general, a module is either imbedded within a rubber component of the tire, inserted in an interior pocket, fixed to the tire's surface, attached to the rim supporting the tire, or mounted in the valve stem. The location of the module influences the ability to measure and store engineering performance parameters such as inflation pressure, tire temperatures, number of revolutions or stress cycles and the like. Modules having electronic components, such as chips and circuit boards, are generally rigid or semi-rigid modules which are placed in contact with a very flexible tire. Tire deformations, shock and vibrations of the tire can be relatively large and exist over the life of the tire for literally millions of cycles, and adversely affect the life and performance of the chip. A module imbedded or attached to the tire which is relatively rigid compared with the tire itself will not survive the deformations and shock to which it is subjected. A need exists to provide a generally rigid module for encasing a rigid monitor chip and isolating the module and chip from the flexible tire.
The components or devices in the industry for accessing electronic information monitored and stored by an electronic module is generally not within the scope of this invention. In general, they involve some type of printed chip technology being a second electronic component. Some devices are remote hand held devices while others are directly or indirectly connected to other monitoring equipment located within the vehicle. Slip ring devices allow information to be electronically transmitted directly from the rotating tire and wheel to the onboard monitoring equipment. Remote communication with the electronic module is generally by radio frequency (RF) sound waves. However, RF communication is made difficult by the use of metallic materials within and around the tire due to steel reinforcing members in the tire and a metallic rim plus metallic vehicle parts. A relatively large antenna is generally needed to improve RF communication between the electronic components of any module, especially for broadcasting data from the module within the tire to a standoff monitoring device.
As a result of communication difficulties, another need exists to locate a module as free from interference from tire and rim components as possible. For example, the steel components within the tire influence the ability to send and/or retrieve data. Typical location and communication problems and some solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,965; 4,246,567; 5,181,975; and 5,573,611 as well as European Patent No. 0 639 472 A1. The need is to support a module in a location that will work with any data transmission means used to communicate data to and from an module placed within the tire.
Tire monitoring modules are known to have a life somewhat different than the life of the tire, being either longer or shorter. Energy sources, if any, wear out and the fatigue life of other components are not adequate in many cases resulting in a shorter life for the module. The module may also need to be removed for reprogramming, for updating tire information and/or for better data collection. In addition, it may be desirable to make changes or repair the electronic components within the module or replace the electronic module with an updated module. A removable monitoring module having a longer life than that of the tire within which it is mounted may also be used. The module can be reused in another tire when the tire containing a module is removed from service or the use of a module is no longer desired.
The need to add a monitoring module within an existing tire may be created. As "sensor or monitor ready" tires replace only some of the tires on a vehicle, it may be desirable to make the remaining tires sensor ready, The need is to have a method for placing a module in a tire as an aftermarket device. The method should not significantly change the tire or the processes of building and using the tire. This same method could be further used to relocate one or several modules at various locations or multiple locations within a tire to achieve better or different information. The modules can include electronic modules or other modules such as inventory control modules.
A need remains to improve the affixing of a module to the inside of a tire. Although the prior art already discloses several modules imbedded within or affixed to the surface area of a tire, these attachment means do not isolate the module from the deformations, shock and vibrations of the tire. Any means for communicating with the module is also made more difficult when a module is imbedded within or affixed to the tire's surfaces. In addition, the desired utility for relocating, replacing or reusing the electronic module is limited in the art. A further need remains to provide an attachment means which can be integrated within a tire either during the manufacturing process or after the tire is manufactured.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tire and monitor retainer assembly for a monitor module that is easily installed and supported at a preferred location on the inside of the tire.
Another object is to provide a tire monitor retainer assembly for mounting a generally rigid monitor module to the inside of a tire in a manner to increase the life of the module and a rigid monitor chip carried therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tire and monitor module mount therein in which the module containing the monitor is spaced from the tire's interior surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire and monitor retainer assembly that allows a module to be removed to be inspected, repaired and/or updated in hardware and/or stored data; as well as relocated to another tire or replaced by another module.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tire and monitor retainer assembly which allow aftermarket monitoring and information modules to be incorporated within an existing tire.
A further object of the present invention is to provide either a reinforced or unreinforced rubber ply with a fastener assembly placed within a tire for receiving, holding and supporting a module isolated to the inside of a tire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the module to adjust itself while being retained within the tire so that forces and deformations from the rolling tire are resisted and the fatigue life of the module and module mount is extended.